


Going Bald

by ingoldamn



Series: Les Miserables Shorts [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: bossuet is losing his hair, feuilly makes a surprise cameo, grantaire and bahorel are mentioned, i finally wrote something happy!, it's all very sad, musichetta and joly are very kind and understanding about it all, this is fluffy, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingoldamn/pseuds/ingoldamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bossuet is going bald and feeling surprisingly self-conscious about it. Musichetta and Joly shave his head and convince him that they still love him.</p><p>Feuilly makes a surprise appearance.</p><p>(Yes, this is every bit as silly as it sounds)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Bald

They have been together for almost four years, when Bossuet starts losing his hair. It is slow at first and they barely even notice it. But then he wakes up one morning, and finds that their pillows are covered in black hair. Both Musichetta and Joly are horrified on his behalf at first – they both know how much he loves his hair – but he merely laughs it off as another instant of bad luck and they reluctantly accepts his humour on the subject. But they can both see that it’s tearing him up; that he worries whether or not they will still care for him, even though he is going bald (which they will, as they try to tell him, though he doesn’t quite accept it).

He takes to wearing hats or beanies on his head, always, and always laughs it off whenever anyone asks about it, although his eyes shine a little bit whenever it is mentioned.

Joly and Musichetta decide that it is time for an intervention, when Joly offhandedly mentions that they should shave off what’s left of Bossuet’s hair, making him break into tears and lock himself in the bedroom for an hour.

They use Joly’s key to enter the bedroom (Joly has spare keys for every room with a lock on the door, for safety reasons) and find Bossuet on the bed, with his face buried in his pillow. He doesn’t look up when they enter. Musichetta gently sits down on the edge of the bed, stroking his shaking back. Joly lies down on his other side, presses as close to him as he possibly can and noses the back of his neck gently.

“Bossuet, sweetheart,” Musichetta says, as gently as she can, “please, please, look up and tell us what’s wrong.” Bossuet sniffles and slowly raises his head.

“I just…” he sniffles again and takes a deep breath, “I just don’t like losing my hair… It feels like everyone looks at me differently, especially you two. And I don’t want you to look at me differently… I don’t… I don’t want you to leave, just because I’m going bald.” Joly and Musichetta share a look that doesn’t go unnoticed. “I know it’s just hair and I know I’m being irrational and silly… I just… I don’t want you to leave me.” Bossuet starts crying again and Joly pulls him into a hug.

“You silly, silly sod,” he mutters, “why would we ever leave you?” Musichetta scoots closer and rests her chin on Bossuet’s shoulder.

“Especially over something as silly as your hair,” she whispers, placing a tiny kiss on that spot right behind his ear that always makes him feel hot all over. He lifts his head and looks at them.

“You really mean that?”

Musichetta rolls her eyes and Joly smiles.

“Of course, we do,” he says, “we love you.” Bossuet sniffles, but he’s also smiling slightly.

“Thanks,” is his answer. And then, softer: “I love you guys too.” Joly’s smile gets wider and he leans in and kisses Bossuet gently, before pulling back so Musichetta can kiss him too. “I think,” he says then, “I think, we should shave my head.” Joly nods.

“Okay, darling,” he says.

“Right now or should we wait ‘til tomorrow?” Musichetta asks. Bossuet ponders for a moment.

“Let’s do it now,” he says then. “Get it over with.” Musichetta nods, stands up and pulls him to his feet.

“Come on then,” she says, “to the bathroom!” And while she finds a chair for Bossuet and makes him sit down on it (and then snogs him so thoroughly that he can barely remember his own name), Joly calls Feuilly and asks him if they can borrow his hair clippers. Fifteen minutes later he is standing outside their door and hands over the clippers to Joly, declining the (quite frankly only-to-be-polite) suggestion that he should come in, saying: “nah, mate, Bahorel and ‘Aire were in the middle of a drinking contest when you called, and I s’pose I better get back to them to make sure they don’t kill each other or something equally stupid. See ya.” And then he’s off.

Joly goes back to the bathroom and finds that Bossuet is suddenly very distracted by an armful of Musichetta. Joly clears his throat, making them break apart. Musichetta stays in Bossuet’s lap, while Joly plugs in the clippers and gets ready to shave off the remains of Bossuet’s once-glorious hair. She stays there, gently comforting Bossuet, while Joly uses the clippers and only moves away once Joly announces that it’s done. She gets up and stands next to Joly as they look at Bossuet.

“Bossuet, my love,” she says slowly, after a moment, “we are going to bed, right now.”

“… why?” Bossuet questions.

“Because,” says Joly patiently, “you look extremely hot without hair and I believe that you would greatly prefer to be ravished on the bed, rather than on the bathroom floor.” Bossuet swallows, stands up and then practically runs to the bedroom, closely followed by the other two.

(They don’t go to sleep for a very long time and when the sun rises the next morning, Bossuet wakes to Musichetta’s hand on his cock, and promptly decides that there are worse fates than going bald at the tender age of twenty-three).

**Author's Note:**

> \- as always, written for Martina
> 
> \- I wrote something happy! Yay for me!
> 
> \- Come talk to me on tumblr @ingoldamn


End file.
